


【鸣佐】绸缪-纯黑的漩涡（联文 鸣人视角 黑化）

by misakipei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakipei/pseuds/misakipei





	

#联文 双视角  
#黑化 监禁  
#请与【业火的宇智波】一起食用  
#虽然跟柯南的电影名字很像但是半毛钱关系都没有 

ps：取这个名字的时候我和子肠互相哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈了超久根本停不下来啊我说w

 

=========================================================================================

细白的肌肤上覆着一层薄薄的汗水，因为剧烈运动的缘故透着粉色，然而造成这一切的罪魁祸首却没有因此收回双手，而是更加变本加厉地在细嫩的肌肤上游走，带起身体主人的一阵颤栗。

“看来还是很有精神的嘛~佐助~”

金发碧眼的男人看着再也无力支撑自己上半身的黑发青年跪趴在自己面前，紧实而富有弹力的臀部因为姿势的缘故仿佛是故意翘起引诱自己更加深入一般。苍白的手指死死地拽住身下的床单，却仍旧不肯开口发出哪怕一点点声音，鸣人低下身子，胸口结实的肌肉贴上佐助显得有些削瘦的背部，黏腻的触感从胸口漫开，身下的人却像是垂死挣扎一般，挣脱了鸣人的桎梏向前逃去，却被鸣人一把抓住脚踝拖了回来，细碎的金属碰撞声回荡在空旷的地下室中。

“佐助你不乖哦~不乖是要接受惩罚的啊我说~所以你准备好了吗？”

还未等对方做出任何反应，鸣人双手抬起佐助柔韧的腰部将自己的欲望送入泛着血色的穴口中，随着鸣人的深入，湿滑粘腻的白浊从穴口周围溢出滴落在床单上，鸣人紧皱着眉头，感受着自己的分身湿热紧致的肠壁紧紧地包裹住，沿着脊柱直冲大脑的快感令人欲罢不能，无法控制地将自己的欲望更加用力地送入佐助体内更深的地方。不知道自己究竟释放了多少次，再回过神来的时候，佐助已经软软地趴在床垫上失去了意识，原本细白光洁的身体上布满了大小不一的青紫伤痕，鸣人小心翼翼地将人抱起走入盥洗室中。

“这次……又做过火了啊……”

 

============================================================================================

 

“所以你们是不相信我的任务报告吗？”

鸣人将手上的文书扔到一边，抬头盯着站在自己面前的两位长老。

“并不是不相信你，只不过以宇智波佐助那样的实力，竟然连这样的任务都会失手实在是令人……”

【砰——】

巨大的声音响彻火影楼，两位长老有些讶异地看着眼前如同领地被侵犯的雄狮般暴怒的七代火影。

“闭嘴！你们一次又一次地越过我给佐助安排各种超S级的危险任务，是根本没把我放在眼里吧！这次调查任务如果不是我察觉到佐助的查克拉忽然变弱消失赶过去查看的话你们是想一直瞒着我吗？现在佐助下落不明生死未卜你们想的却是任务失败？在你们眼里佐助就只是你们的工具而已吧！不……或许连工具都不是，毕竟你们一直觉得佐助是应该被囚禁的罪人……不是吗？”

“不，我们并没有那个意思……”其中一位长老开头还想辩解些什么，然而对上七代目阴沉的眼神，不由得噤声退到一边。

“这件事就到此为止，你们也尽早撤回去调查的人员，那块地方还不是很安全，我不希望再造成其它意外的损失，明白了的话就立刻去办吧。”

看着两位长老气闷地离开了火影室，鸣人松了一口气，揉了揉自己的眉心。如今顾问团的势力几乎被清理殆尽，却依旧如同毒蛇一样死死地咬着佐助，任何与宇智波有关的事情顾问团都不会放过，不断地将佐助派出村外任务也是想找出各种能够将佐助送入监牢或者处刑的理由和机会吧，都怪自己竟然一直都没有发现。

“鸣人……喂，醒醒啊……鸣人？”

“啊……是鹿丸啊我说，抱歉刚刚有点走神了。”

鸣人抬头就发现鹿丸有些严肃地站在自己面前，脸色也不是太好。

“刚刚我看到顾问团的人走了，敲了半天门你都没答应就直接进来了，你没事吧？”

“啊……没事的说！是有什么文件要处理吗？”鸣人看着鹿丸手里的一大叠文件问道

“我说你啊，还是回去休息吧，这些也不是很重要的文件我来就行了。”鹿丸有些无奈地看着眼下泛青的鸣人叹了口气。

“诶？可以吗？”

“趁我我还没改变主意之前快点走吧……”话音还未落，眼前的人就已经失去了踪影，只有一句

“谢谢啦我说！！”飘荡在空气中。

“啧，真是个麻烦的火影啊。”鹿丸叹了口气，转身开始处理文件。

利用飞雷神眨眼间便回到了家，鸣人依旧忍不住想要赞叹发明出飞雷神的二代目脱下御神袍后便轻手轻脚地走向地下室地方向。

“今天有没有在家乖乖等我呢~佐助。”

 

================================================================================================= 

 

当鸣人觉得有些不对劲的时候，佐助的查克拉已经虚弱得仿佛下一秒就要消失了一般。顾不上还在和大名们开会，留下了一个影分身善后便立即开启六道仙人模式心急如焚地向佐助的方向赶去。  
四周的空气灼热得像是烧红的煤炭一般散发着难闻的焦臭味，每呼吸一口五脏六腑都似乎要跟着一起燃烧起来，四周散落着各种生物的尸体，无一例外地都因为高温缺氧的环境而炭化了，而温度最高的巨大深坑之中，就连土地都像是岩浆一般泛着红光。

那里躺着一个被高温灼伤到面目全非的人型，一旁的草雉剑深深地插入地下，仿佛是在封印着什么一般。熟悉的查克拉从那具躯体上传来，掉落在边上的护额被烧得只剩通红的铁片。来不及思考，他只能用最快的速度带着佐助逃离这个地狱，就在那个瞬间，心中原本就种下的种子将所有的情绪都作为养分，顷刻间便成长为名为牢笼的参天大树。

“我绝对会保护好你的……佐助……”

小心地将佐助用九尾的查克拉包裹起来后，鸣人深呼吸了好几次，才伸出依旧在颤抖不停的双手结出通灵术之印。

“好久不见了啊鸣人，出什么事了？”

“是佐助…佐助他…”蛤蟆仙人看着鸣人惨白着脸，浑身抖得几乎要说不出话，又看看一边被九尾查克拉包裹，伤势缓慢愈合的人形，也有些惊讶得说不出话，连忙伸出手查探。

“他怎么会伤得这么重？不仅仅是皮外伤，就连内脏都…对手究竟是谁？”

“大概有了一些推测，是我太迟钝了，赶到的时候就已经变成这样了…木叶顾问团大概也有参与，蛤蟆爷爷，麻烦你把佐助带回妙木山疗伤，我的影分身会带着九尾的查克拉一起过去…佐助他…现在让他呆在这里太危险了。”

“我知道了…你不用太担心，虽然伤的严重，但是还是有治疗的办法的，那你呢？”蛤蟆仙人跳到一旁小心地抱着佐助的影分身肩上向鸣人问道。

“用不了多久顾问团就会派人来了，我必须留在这里。”

看着蛤蟆仙人点点头后，带着佐助和影分身一起消失，鸣人这才深吸了一口气，转身向刚刚找到佐助的树林中走去。

刚走到草雉剑身边不久，鸣人就感到大概有三个小队的暗部进入了自己所在的树林之中，自己因为和大和队长熟悉的缘故，所以对暗部人员接触得也不算少，可是这次来的十几个人之中，并没有熟面孔。

“七代目，您有什么发现吗？”无声无息出现在鸣人身后不远处的暗部问道。

“我来的时候就只看到这把草雉剑和护额了…”鸣人拔出地上的剑，又将护额收好在怀里，才站起身面对着身后的人。

“在赶到这里之前我就感应不到佐助的查克拉了，这次究竟是什么任务？你们知道吗？”

“我们也不是很清楚，只知道宇智波佐助正在执行极密任务。”

听到暗部的回答，鸣人皱了皱眉，虽然也没指望能从他们嘴里套出什么话来，但是一般这种重要的任务都要先经过火影同意才行，但是自己却对佐助所执行的极密任务一无所知，想必是有人从中作梗。有了大概的猜想后，鸣人站起身，吩咐暗部的成员好好保护现场之后就转身向村里赶去。

佐助苏醒的时候已经是半个月以后的事情了，那是个天气明媚的好日子，鸣人抱着一大袋刚买的限量素食拉面打开地下室地门时，就看到刚苏醒的佐助侧头看向自己。一贯阴暗的地下室中难得有一束阳光从窄小的通风口照射进来，连空气中飞舞的尘埃都镀上一层金色，佐助就正好处于光线之中，墨黑色的双眸带着一丝雾气，似乎是想要确认自己并没有做梦一般，缓慢地眨了眨眼，有些迟疑地开口。

“鸣人？”

鸣人愣了半天终于反应过来佐助是在喊他，将手中的东西放在桌子上后，鸣人才扬起一个灿烂无比的笑容，三步并作两步跑到佐助床边，一把将佐助揽入怀中，像是看到失而复得的宝物一般睁大了湛蓝色的双瞳惊喜地大喊

“是我啊我说！！佐助你终于醒了！你睡了好久真是担心死我了啊！还有没有哪里不舒服的？”

不太习惯身体接触的佐助身体僵了僵，很快便恢复镇定，抬起手拍了拍鸣人的后背。

“嗯，我没事了，让你担心了。”

得寸进尺的鸣人，低头在佐助的脖子上蹭了蹭，直到被佐助不耐烦地揪住自己的后领拎开后，才恋恋不舍地松了手。

“说起来佐助……你怎么会伤的那么重啊？”

正在低头整理被鸣人压皱了衣服的宇智波末裔动作微微顿了顿，抬头看着一脸严肃地盯着自己的男人，正准备开口回答时，却被鸣人一把抓住手腕语气强硬地警告。

“我现在可是七代目火影了啊我说，不要再拿以前那套“秘密任务”来糊弄我了。”

“是我自己大意了，追踪辉夜留下来的遗迹时中了圈套，正准备封印它的时候触发了引爆装置，虽然开了轮回眼但是也来不及了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

被那双毫无杂质的湛蓝眼睛盯着，佐助总觉得有些不太自在，于是转头观察周围的环境，但是似乎并不是木叶病院，不禁皱了皱眉。

“这里是？”

“哦！是我家啊我说！因为怀疑你的任务被顾问团那些人动过手脚，估计在医院也不会很安全，所以我就先把你带回来了！”

“啧，吊车尾的你该打扫一下房间了。”

“……我知道啦我说……真是的……一醒来就这么挑剔……”

“还有……我要吃番茄。”

在佐助的伤养好之前，鸣人都会迅速地处理完公务然后准点下班去市场买点食材，番茄当然是必不可少的，偶尔也会去一乐打包两碗拉面回去，隔三岔五还会系上围裙带上手套清理房间。然而祥和而平静的日子终究会结束，正当鸣人像往常一般推开地下室的大门笑眯眯地喊“我回来了！”时候，佐助正站在门口，手边是已经收拾好的衣物和鸣人归还的草雉剑。

“啊嘞？佐助你要去哪里啊？”鸣人一进门就看到佐助一副要出远门的架势不由地愣了愣。

“你回来得正好，我的伤已经痊愈了，所以打算再去出事地点查探一下情况…”佐助边收拾东西边解释到，鸣人却低着头转身将门锁紧。

“外面还很危险，我是不会让你出去的。”鸣人低着头，整张脸埋在阴影里看不出任何表情。

“鸣人，我不是需要你保护的小孩子。”佐助有些头痛地揉了揉太阳穴。“况且我的伤都已经好了，你总不能让我一直呆在这里吧？”

“伤没好的话你就不会出去了吗？”佐助的话就像一把钥匙一般，开启了不为人知的机关。鸣人上前一步，兴奋地凑到佐助身边，红色的瞳仁紧紧地盯着佐助，仿佛是盯上猎物的野兽。

“别开玩笑了，我……”佐助有些动怒地催动体内的查克，却发现连写轮眼都无法发动，左眼的轮回眼也不知何时变回了原本的黑色，有些不可置信地瞪大了眼。

“发现了吗？这是漩涡一族引以为豪的封印术，就算是你也没办法解除的。”鸣人看着佐助，舔了舔唇。“那么接下来，为了让你留在我身边…可能会有些痛哦，佐助。”

佐助还没能做出反抗的动作就觉得眼前一花便失去了意识，再次醒过来时只觉得有些口干舌燥，手腕被什么东西绑着，整个人都悬在空中，手臂因为血液不畅的缘故有些发麻使不上力。鸣人坐在一旁的凳子上，听到响动后转过身来看着努力试图甩掉眼前遮盖物的佐助，身体因为被吊起有些找不到站立点只好努力地踮起脚尖，绷直的脚尖堪堪能够触地，好不容易保持住身体的平衡后，微微偏了偏头便靠着直觉准确无误地找到鸣人所在的方位，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线。

“鸣人，你想干什么？”

“干你啊我说，这样你就会乖乖留在我身边了吧。”

鸣人走到佐助身边，抬起缠满绷带的右手轻轻地摩挲着佐助有些泛红的脸颊，拇指轻轻抚上佐助因为缺水而有些干裂的嘴唇，手微微用力，便迫使佐助张开嘴将左手中的液体一滴不剩地强行灌入佐助嘴里后才将人松开。冰凉的液体突然被灌入喉咙中，甜腻的味道充斥着整个鼻腔，让毫无准备的佐助呛得不轻，好一会儿才缓过来。

“你给我喝了什么？”

沙哑绵软的声音让佐助自己都不由得身体一僵，酥麻发烫的感觉从小腹蔓延至全身，头昏脑涨得连双腿也有些发软支撑不住自己的重量。佐助用力地咬住自己的嘴唇，想要用痛觉让自己清醒一点，然而被自己咬住的部位却泛起一阵奇异的麻痒感，下意识地就用贝齿开始磨蹭自己的嘴唇想要让自己好受一点。

“怎么了？这样就开始忍不住了吗？佐助。”

鸣人看着佐助已经有些站不稳的样子，舔了舔嘴唇走到佐助面前将人半搂在怀中不至于让佐助突然摔倒导致伤到手臂。温热的呼吸喷洒在佐助的脖颈间，鸣人低头就能看到佐助被蒙住眼睛一副隐忍的表情，两人紧紧地贴站在一起，鸣人轻易地就能发现佐助有了反应，坏心地环住佐助的腰将佐助拉得更近了一些，两人的下体不可避免地挨在一起，隔着布料都能够感受到对方的火热。佐助挣扎着想要离开他的怀抱却无意间紧贴着对方的下体磨蹭了起来，突然起来的刺激导致两人都倒吸了一口冷气。鸣人轻笑了几声，埋头在佐助白皙的脖颈上若即若离地啃咬了几口，就感到对方把全身的重量都压到了自己身上，因为体温过高的排出的汗水从佐助的额角滑落，滴入对方的领口，腰部也开始无意识地扭动，磨蹭着鸣人的下体。

“佐助……答应我，要一辈子留在我的身边，如果你答应的话我就给你你想要的，好不好？”

他在佐助耳边低语，舔咬着对方柔软的耳垂，像是恶魔一般引诱着佐助与他定下契约。然而佐助已经无法说出一句完整的话，视野被封闭后，相对应的是其他感官变得比往常更加敏感，鸣人身上所散发出来的热量，令自己无比安心的味道，还有细碎的短发在自己耳边磨蹭带来的麻痒感，都让佐助浑身的细胞沸腾起来，早已硬痛的下半身唯有在紧贴着鸣人的身体时才能得到一丝慰藉，随之而来的是更加巨大的不满足感，让佐助不得不扬起钝痛的头，摸索着找到他的嘴唇在上面印下一个干燥而滚烫的吻。

“我……知道了。”

鸣人毫不犹豫地按着佐助的头加深了这个吻，干裂的嘴唇经过舌头的舔舐变得湿润起来，舌尖毫不费力地撬开佐助的牙齿向更深处探去，却因为控制不好力道导致两人的牙齿磕碰在一起，感到佐助有些吃痛地想要将自己从他的地盘驱逐出去后，便顺势勾住他的软舌含入自己口中吮吸，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭柔软的舌头，直到对方发出一声闷哼，才满意地将怀中的人放开。

不论是被汗水浸湿的额发还是微微张开的薄唇，就连佐助嘴角上还挂着来不及吞咽的晶莹唾液都让他为之疯狂。强烈的占有欲充斥着他的大脑，顾不上做润滑便掰开佐助的双腿将自己的硬热插了进去。因为药剂的缘故，佐助的后穴早已变得湿润无比，鸣人轻易地就进入了大半。

突然遭受异物入侵的后穴剧烈地收缩着想要将这个庞大的异物赶出体外，奈何他的双腿正被迫张开挂在鸣人强壮而有力的臂弯中，不论怎样动作都只会将鸣人吞入得更深，身后传来的钝痛感让他恢复了一丝清明，可是随着鸣人缓慢的抽插动作，后穴也渐渐适应了这个巨大的异物，一股奇异的麻痒感从交合处蔓延至全身，快感渐渐地代替痛感支配着自己的身体，随着鸣人的动作变得更加急切，肠壁也被摩擦得愈发敏感，愉悦的呻吟从唇间溢出，腰部也不由自主地配合着鸣人的动作上下摆动起来，再被插到某一点时，佐助再也无法控制住自己，瞬间的高潮让他大脑一片空白，湿热的肠壁急促地收缩，前端也射出一股股白浊。

鸣人低头感受着被温热的肠壁绞紧的快感，突然感到有温热的液体从上方滴落在脸上，抬头便看到佐助皓白的手腕已经被绳子磨得血肉模糊，鲜红的血液浸透麻绳蜿蜒而下。低头咒骂了一声，顾不上自己还未释出的欲望将浑身瘫软的佐助放了下来抱在怀中，捏住对方的手腕催动九尾查克拉治疗伤口。刚从高潮中缓过神的佐助感到仍旧插在自己体内的硬热，不安分地扭动了几下，正在专心治疗伤口的鸣人闷哼了一声，侧头便看到罪魁祸首有些难耐地磨蹭着自己，偏偏手腕被鸣人握住无法自由活动，只能跨坐在对方身上摆动腰肢想要获得更大的快感，蒙住眼睛的布条不知道是被泪水还是汗水打湿，薄薄的嘴唇不受控制地吐出炽热的喘息。忽然手腕上火辣辣的痛感消失了，取而代之的是手腕内侧温热湿滑的触感。

“佐助……既然你这么主动……那么我就不客气了。”

原本被填满后穴的硬热突然退出，空虚感如同蚂蚁噬心一般席卷全身，还没来得及弄清现状，就感到一双大手将自己抱起扔到柔软的床榻上，还没来得及爬起身，硬热的巨物又猝不及防地插入到自己体内。刚刚高潮过后的身体还十分敏感，太过强烈的快感让他忍不住挺起腰，却将自己柔嫩的后颈送入对方口中，胸前脆弱的两点被略带薄茧的手掌肆意抚弄变得硬挺起来，后穴处酥麻的快感从如同海啸般将自己的理智淹没。

急促的喘息声和抽插带起的水声在小小的地下室内交缠，鸣人眼角发红地看着自己追逐至今的目标在随着自己的动作发出细碎的呻吟声，原本浅粉色的双唇因为情欲而变得鲜红，柔嫩的舌尖和自己的手指纠缠着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，红肿不堪的后穴被捣出黏腻的肠液，在四周形成一圈白沫，自己的下身被软热湿滑的肠壁含得紧紧的，快感如同海浪一般沿着脊柱冲入脑中，唇边细嫩的肌肤让人忍不住想要在上面留下属于自己印记，被快感支配着神经的鸣人没有多想便一口含住佐助的脖颈咬了下去，感受着高潮即将来临时甬道急速收缩所带来舒服到极致的感觉，最终随着佐助的哭喊两人一齐释放了出来。白浊的液体随着鸣人的拔出从后穴流出，佐助也已经因为药效的缘故失去了意识，解开蒙着眼睛的布条后，他的睫毛上仍是沾着几滴泪珠，随着主人的动作从眼角滑落。

接下来的日子里，佐助就如同笼中鸟一般被囚禁了起来。起初也只是不和鸣人进行过多的交流，后来某次因为处理公务而在火影楼加班了好几天的鸣人，回家后便发现佐助伤痕累累地躺在地下室的床上，虽然经过检查后发现那都是一些没什么大碍的小伤痕，但是伤口太多，显得十分可怕。自从那天以后，鸣人就将地下室内几乎所有能够造成伤害的东西全数搬走，并且在佐助的脚踝上套上了特制的铁链用来限制他的行动，但是这些却不并妨碍他用其他的方式激怒鸣人，一切仿佛回到了他们两人刚刚相识的时候一般，谁都不肯先低头认输，然而最后总是以将佐助干到说不出话作为结束。然而更多的时候，鸣人总会在火影楼里处理工作，佐助则只能在阴暗的地下室等着他回家。即使做了各种防护措施，但无论地下室的那扇门前有多少个结界也消除不了心中的那份不安——佐助最终仍旧会离开自己的这份不安。

可是漩涡鸣人对宇智波佐助，总是心软的，但却无法控制自己伤害他，所以每次把佐助压在身下时，看着对方布满青紫痕迹的后背，除了快慰的感觉更多的是因为强行夺取了对方的自由而产生的悔恨，泪水无法抑制地流出眼眶，但即使再如何痛苦也无法让自己放手，只是自私地用卑鄙的手段将他绑在自己身边，让他无法离开。

在通风口找到那只羽翼早已被摔断的幼鸟时，仿佛看到了被自己强行困在身边的佐助。他无法告诉他这只幼鸟本来就已经活不长了，只能小心翼翼地将它带到佐助的面前，告诉他是自己将它的羽翼折断的，就如同自己将他束缚在这个牢笼中一般，即使他百般不情愿也无法逃离，因为他们两个只有在一起时才是一个完整的灵魂。

=============================================================================================== 

随着时间的流逝和顾问团势力的土崩瓦解，宇智波末裔失踪的这件事似乎已经渐渐地被人们所淡忘，毕竟再强大的忍者也无法避免死亡，然而春野樱依旧无法接受这个事实，或者说，是无法接受即使同为第七班的宇智波佐助失踪后，漩涡鸣人依旧能够呆在火影室里处理各项公文这件事。毕竟没有人会比她更加清楚，漩涡鸣人对宇智波佐助究竟有多么执着，如果佐助真失踪了或者因为任务失败而死亡的话，最着急的应该是他才对，怎么可能继续乖乖地呆在村子里处理各种杂事呢？

所以在鸣人家的地下室发现佐助时，春野樱竟然发现自己并没有多么惊讶，只是松了一口气，最终鸣人还是和以前一样那么在乎佐助。除了佐助竟然能够接受被囚禁在地下室中，身上还多了许多不可描述的伤痕外让她对鸣人的做法有些不太认同，思量再三还是决定先将佐助带出去再说，可是却被对方婉拒，只好无奈地叹了一口气转身走出这个牢笼。

将鸣人的结界重新布置好以后，春野樱在客厅门口看到了背光而站的金发男人，身上依旧散发着令人安心的阳光的味道，如果不是亲眼所见的话，她想她也无法想象眼前这个对谁都无比温柔的男人竟然会做出那种事。

“鸣人，你不打算对我解释些什么吗？”她靠在墙上看着与自己一同成长至今的伙伴，叹了一口气。

“既然你已经发现了，为什么不带他走……”

“没有人能够逼迫他做任何事，鸣人…其他的事我不想多管，但是他身上的那些伤…未免太过分了！”

粉红色的身影瞬间闪现到自己身前，鸣人还未来得及做出防御的姿势就感到下腹被人狠狠地揍了一拳，剧痛令他忍不住跪倒在地上，额上有冷汗滴下。

“啊…是啊…我知道的…但是在他面前我就控制不住自己啊…”

闻言春野樱愣了愣，蹲下身伸出手仔细地检查着因为痛苦面容有些扭曲的鸣人的身体，有些不确定地追问。

“只在佐助的面前吗？”

得到肯定的回答后，她不由得想起那双妖冶的异色双眸，之前的猜测已经得到了答案。

“我知道了，今天的事我不会告诉任何人的，一周后去我办公室拿死亡证明吧。”

随着关门的声音，金发的男人依旧保持着跪坐在地上的姿势，脸上露出痛苦的神色喃喃自语。

“明明已经给过你机会了……既然是这样的话……佐助……你一辈子都别想逃离我身边。”

END


End file.
